PRINCESA NOVATA
by EviiMellarkWayland
Summary: Y de un dia para otro, soy princesa... Espera, ¿princesa? Ah! Si, con sus tiaras, sus bailes, sus clases de etiqueta, de equitación, sus guardaespaldas... Oh! Peeta, mi guardaespaldas, es lo mejor de mi vida real, sin duda...
1. CAPÍTULO 1 Panem High School

**Holii!:3 Bueno este mi primer fic asi que no seais muy maloos... A ver si "cuaja", sale bien y os gusta! Ah! Una cosita pequeñita mas! En mi perfil teneis mi cuenta de Polyvore, cuando en la historia veais esto: ( 1), en mi cuenta encontrais el look con el nombre correspondiente.  
_  
Los personajes son de la magnifica Suzanne Collins y la historia mia.  
_Un beso! :***

**PRINCESA NOVATA**

CAPÍTULO 1. Panem High School.

_Piip. Piip. __Piip.  
_-Maldito chisme…-digo aun somnolienta mientras golpeo el despertador. Vuelvo a enredarme en las mantas y caigo de nuevo en los brazos de Morfeo, hasta que suena mi móvil, bien… ¿Quién manda un mensaje a las 7 de la mañana?

_Sii… Soy yo ;P, a las 7 de la mañana. Te recuerdo que es ultimo día de clase asi que ya puedes ir levantando tu precioso trasero de la cama.  
Te quiere, Madge.  
PD: Buenos días!_

Maldita psicópata, seguro que ha instalado una cámara en mi habitación. Recorro la habitación con una mirada asesina por si acaso y luego le respondo.

_Maldita loca! Pq siempre tan temprano? Pues para tu info ya me estaba vistiendo pero bueno!  
Te odia, Kat! :*  
PD: Gracias x el cumplido._

A los pocos segundos llega otro mensaje:

_Querida Kat-mentirosa-Everdeen no juegues cnmigo. Te conozco.  
Cordiales saludos tu amiga "psicópata", Madge:3_

Definitivamente, es una psicópata. Me levanto y veo como por un día Londres no estará nublado ¡Por fin un día con sol! A sí que con ánimos re-novados me dirijo al armario y decido que ponerme. **( 1)**. Me hago mi trenza, me pongo un poco de rímel, colorete y brillo de labios. Cuelgo mi mochila al hombro y bajo las escaleras, umm… ya se huelen las tostadas y el café.  
-¡Buenos diaas!- Chilló al entrar a la cocina, lo que hace pegar un saltito de susto a mi madre. Le doy un sonoro beso en la mejilla y me siento sobre la encimera.  
-Que susto Katy… - Nunca me ha gustado que me llamen así- Anda baja de allí.- Dice dándome unas palmaditas en el muslo, resoplo y bajo de un salto.  
-¿ Qué hay de desayuno?  
-Te he preparado unas tostadas con mermelada y café.  
-Mmm… Perfecto, gracias.  
Me siento en el taburete que hay junto a la mesa de desayuno y me sirvo café.  
-¿Quieres un azucarillo?- Pregunta mi madre, a la que sonrio ampliamente y asiento.  
Saboreo el desayuno, pero cuando miro el reloj ya voy algo retrasada. Mierda, las 7:46, así que me levanto tomándome el último trago de café, cojo el almuerzo y lo meto en la mochila.  
-Mama, me voy…  
-Vale, vigila y compórtate- Y me guiña el ojo, puedo notar ese sarcasmo en su voz, ya que las dos sabemos que soy callada, discreta y buena alumna. De hecho podría camuflarme con las paredes, ya que nadie se fija en la típica chica del principio de la clase, con gafas, pelo castaño, ojos grises y estilo desenfadado.- Ah! Y no llegues muy tarde que hoy tenemos visita.  
-Tranquila, intentare evitar que me vuelva a traer la poli. - Nótese el sarcasmo, otra vez. Y dicho esto salgo por la puerta, me pregunto quien nos visitará esta tarde. A los lejos veo a dos chicas esperándome en la esquina. Por lo que veo no están muy contentas de mi retraso así que apuro un poco el paso, y allí las veo, mis mejores amigas, Madge** ( 1) **y Annie** ( 1)**.  
-¡¿Pero se puede saber dónde tienes la cabeza?! – Chilla Madge levantando los brazos de forma dramática.  
-Vaya… Buenos días a ti también.- Digo mientras beso la mejilla de Annie, esta ríe bajito y agacha la cabeza cuando Madge le lanza una mirada asesina.  
Asi es Madge, rubia, alta, una cuerpo de escándalo, unos ojos color verde apagados, chica de buenas notas, carácter fuerte, enérgica, le encantan las compras y quiere ser algún día actriz, seguramente lo conseguirá, al paso que va… Por otro lado Annie tiene el cabello color miel a la altura de los hombros, unos ojos verdes esmeralda, piel dorada (rara para ser de Londres), curvas fantásticas que no le gusta enseñar, ya que para ella todos son unos pervertidos, notas increíbles, enérgica, tímida y apasionada de la natación y del mar.  
- Anda, calla y dame un abrazo. –Dice abriéndome los brazos, a los que me dirijo y abrazo.  
-Bueno chicas llegaremos tarde… -Dice Annie  
-Cierto, vamos.- Responde Madge.  
-Bueno An, cuéntanos ¿Qué tal tu cita con Finnick ayer?- Pregunto curiosa.  
Ann se sonroja y ríe nerviosamente  
-Pues bien… Muy bien, lo pasé genial.  
-Y bueno… ¿QUE HAY DEL SEXO?- Chilló Madge en plena calle. Annie agacha la cabeza y se sonroja increíblemente.  
-Shh… Madge! ¡La estás avergonzando! A este paso no nos volverá a contar nada- Digo enfadada.  
-Lo siento, lo siento…  
Seguimos hablando y riendo hasta que doblamos la esquina y allí esta, frente a nosotras el Panem High School y el último día de clase que nos espera ansiosamente. Suena el timbre y nos dirigimos a clase.  
Después que sonara el último timbre que indicaba el fin de las clases y el comienzo del "verano" londinense, decidimos ir a comer todos a un restaurante cerca del instituto, lo pasamos genial y ya cerca de las 6 de la tarde volví a casa.  
-Ya estoy a…- Si, teníamos visita, pero era alguien muy peculiar. Llevaba un traje de seda rosa palo, unos zapatos de tacón negros, una peluca que parecía algodón de azúcar con una especies de… ¿luces led? Madre mia… ¿Pero quién es esta?

**Reviews y opiniones? Muaa! ^.^**


	2. Capítulo 2 Visita peculiar

CAPÍTULO 2. Visita peculiar.  
-Ya estoy a…- Si, teníamos visita, pero era alguien muy peculiar. Llevaba un traje de seda rosa palo, unos zapatos de tacón negros, una peluca que parecía algodón de azúcar con una especies de… ¿luces led? Madre mia… ¿Pero quién es esta?  
-Vamos cariño, pasa, y cierra la boca.  
-Con que tu eres Katniss…- Me sonrió y me lanzo una mirada evaluativa de arriba a abajo.  
Me acerque a mi madre y le di un beso, luego me senté entre las dos.  
-Em… Si, un placer, y usted es…  
-¡Oh Querida! ¿No me recuerdas?  
Miré a mi madre interrogativamente. A lo que ella solo me sonrió, me fije en su posición, espalda erguida, barbilla alta, pies cruzados elegantemente y una servilleta de tela sobre su regazo. Sobre la mesa había un exquisito juego de té de porcelana con grabados en plata que pocas veces había visto, y una bandeja llena de galletas decoradas con flores de todos los colores y formas posibles, sin duda el trabajo de un experto. Alguien carraspeó y volví a la sala. Las dos mujeres me miraban con  
-Pues no… ¿Deberia?  
-Bueno Effie sabes que de eso hace muchissimos años.  
-Cierto querida, pero sabes que podrías haber confiado más en mi.  
-Bueno confié pero…  
-Perdon, pero ¿De que estáis hablando?- Las interrumpo, las dos se miran y me vuelven a mirar, la tal Effie no pierde su sonrisa, mientras mi madre tiene una mirada de arrepentimiento increíble.  
-Ejemm… Veras Kat, Effie es una amiga mia de hace muchos años, ella me ayudo cuando me casé con tu padre.- La mira un tanto confundida. ¿Ayudar? ¿Cómo la ayudo? Sé que mi padre está muerto o desaparecido o valla a saber dónde está, nunca le he preguntado, la incómoda demasiado.- Verás, siempre te he llamado mi princesa, es porque…  
-¡Porque tu padre es el Rey de Inglaterra querida!  
Mis ojos se abren como platos, y de repente me estoy riendo a carcajadas.  
-Ay… Mama… Valla.. Broma…- Digo entre risas sujetándome el estómago.  
Cuando me giro a ver como ríe mi madre esta esta hiperventilando con una bolsa de papel, Effie le esta haciendo aire con la mano mientras pega saltitos ridículos y yo lo único que hago es quedarme petrificada en la silla. ¿Lo estaban diciendo enserio? ¿Mi padre Rey de Inglaterra? Eso explicaría muchas cosas, como el cambio de nombre de mi madre hace años, que nos mudáramos después de la primaria, la desaparición de mi padre, pero, ¿Por qué ocultármelo tanto tiempo?  
-Mamá… ¿Está hablando enserio? ¿Mamá? ¡MAMÁ RESPONDEME!  
-Katniss querida, tu madre no se encuentra muy bien ¿Podrías calmarte?  
-¡¿QUÉ ME CALME?! ¿!CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME CALME?! ¡ESTAIS LOCAS!  
Dicho esto y bajo la mirada de las dos mujeres, entre ellas mi madre con los ojos como platos y con su segunda bolsa de papel XL, azoto la puerta de la cocina, subo las escaleras sonoramente y cuando llego a mi habitación pego un portazo increíble. Si no les ha quedado claro ya, que no acepto ser la "princesita", la llevan clara… Me tumbo en mi cama, y lo primero que hago es coger el portátil y buscar en Google _Rey de Inglaterra. _Y allí frente a mis narices, más de 3 millones de resultados, tengo que admitir que hay un gran parecido, el cabello castaño, los ojos grises, las pestañas color chocolate largas, los labios finos, pero el rostro y la nariz, aparte de la forma de los ojos las he heredado claramente de mi madre. Cuando busco _La princesa de Inglaterra huye con su hija recién nacida, _más de 4 millones de páginas de todo el mundo y de todos los idiomas conocidos y no conocidos aparecen frente a mí, con titulares como "Princesa embarazada a la fuga", "La futura reina de Inglaterra huye con su hija" o "Inglaterra busca a su reina y a su princesa ", todos con fecha de hace unos 17 años. Cuando estoy por empezar a leer una de las tantas noticias a parece mi madre por la puerta, se nota que ha estado llorando, tiene los ojos hinchados, rojos y todo el maquillaje corrido. Se sienta a mi lado y me acurruco a su lado mientras me acaricia el pelo suavemente.  
-Mamá siento haberte gritado asi yo…  
-Oh no cariño, yo lo siento, siento que te hayas enterado por Effie, siempre ha sido como un chiguagua iperactivo que no para de dar saltitos- A eso rio, es verdad que esa mujer se parece a un perrito iperactivo- Me gustaría habértelo contado, pero… No encontraba el momento, ni el lugar ni tampoco las palabras…  
-Tranquila mamá... No pasa nada, ya lo sé y lo olvidaré pronto…  
-No podrás cariño…-Me jiro sorprendida y la miro a los ojos, está a punto de llorar, me mira y veo tristeza en sus ojos, arrepentimiento, miedo…  
-Mamá se más clara por favor.  
-Veras Kat, cuando una princesa cumple 18 años es presentada en sociedad, pero para esa presentación lleva años preparándose.  
-¿Y?- Pregunto confundida, yo aún no tengo 18 y tampoco llevo una vida preparándome.  
-Verás, Effie vino de parte de tu padre, no sé cómo se enteró, pero quiere verte, y no solo eso, quiere que vivas con él este año para presentarte en sociedad a los 18.  
-¿Hablas enserio? O sea, no me ve en 17 años ¿Y ahora me quiere solo para presentarme en sociedad?  
-Nos ha estado buscando durante años, pero luego se rindió, y no sé cómo alguien del servicio le dijo que Effie sabía dónde estábamos y…  
-¿Y quiere que me vaya a vivir con el durante un año? No lo permitiras… ¿Verdad?- En ese momento se le escapa una lágrima, se la seco con el pulgar y la abrazo, cuando se ha tranquilizado habla.  
-No lo permitiría, pero es tu padre… Y tienes que ir, a parte si nos negamos… Me demandaría o algo parecido.  
-¿Tengo que ir? ¡Mamá si voy no podré estudiar para entrar en Oxford!  
-Lo sé cariño, por eso Effie me dijo que le llamara para hablar con él…  
-¿Has hablado con él?- La interrumpo, en ese momento veo como sonrié, y en sus ojos veo que aún sigue enamorada.  
-Si, dice que si aceptas ir te asignará un tutor para prepararte si quieres, también tendrás libertad para salir, siempre y cuando lleves a alguien que te proteja etc, etc… Siempre ha sido un exagerado con proteger a quién quiere…  
-A mi no me quiere mamá, no me conoce.  
-Él te quiere cariño- me coge la cara con las manos y dice- Siempre te a querido. Y si le das la oportunidad, te conocerá.  
Suspiro fuertemente y pregunto:  
-¿Tengo opciones?  
-La verdad es que no, Effie vendrá a por ti mañana a la mañana.- Dicho esto se pone en pie y dice.- A si que como es tu última noche de _libertad_- recalca la última palabra- Aremos noche de peli y pizza ¿Qué te parece?  
Rio, solo a ella se le ocurre pedir pizza en Londres. Me pongo en pie y la abrazo.  
-Aun con tus costumbres neoyorquinas… ¡Por mi perfecto!  
Sale por la puerta y des de las escaleras chilla.  
-¡HAGA LAS MALETAS SU MAJESTAD!  
Sonrió irónicamente y voy hacia la buhardilla, abro la puerta y busco las maletas y unas cajas. Les sacudo un poco el polvo y bajo a mi habitación. Me dirijo al armario y saco todo, lo meto en las maletas menos el pijama y la ropa para el día siguiente. Otras dos maletas para zapatos, una para ropa interior y una de mano para ropa íntima. Meto fotos, peluches y libros que tengo por la habitación en las cajas y bajo todo poco a poco por las escaleras, cuando he acabado miro sorprendida la entrada. 8 maletas y 10 cajas de cartón, suerte para ver como llevan eso a palacio en un coche. Sonrío para mis adentros y me voy al salón, donde me siento en el sofá y prendo la tele. Las noticias son lo primero que sale, y el presentador, un tipo raro con una chaqueta de lentejuelas azul, su pelo a juego y una brillante sonrisa informa:  
-Buenas noches queridos ciudadanos de Londres, os traemos una noticia de última hora, según una muy buena fuente de información, la princesa perdida y su hija han sido encontradas. Si, como lo oyen, y también creemos que pronto la encontrada hija del Rey, volverá a vivir con su padre para que cuando cumpla los 18 años, haya sido educada como miembro de la realeza, y se presente a la sociedad.  
Al escuchar eso se me abren los ojos como platos y oigo como tras de mí se rompe un plato, cuando me giro allí está mi madre con el trapo en las manos y con la boca formando una perfecta O.  
En eso sonó el teléfono y como mi madre seguía estupefacta tuve que ir a cojerlo yo.  
-Diga.  
-Buenas noches. ¿Hablo con la casa de las Eveerden?  
-Si  
-Soy Haymitch Albernathy- ¿De qué me suena ese nombre?- Capitan de seguridad del Palacio Real. ¿Con quién hablo?  
Oh dios mío… Ya sé de qué me sonaba… Ese hombre es conocido en toda Inglaterra por su maravilloso trabajo en palacio.  
-¿Hola?  
-Si… -Digo en apenas un susurro  
-¿Katniss?  
-Si…  
-Oh! Bien escucha, as visto las noticias ya, ¿no?  
-Si, las he visto…  
-Verás, creemos que será mejor que te traslades a palacio esta misma noche, por tu seguridad.  
-Emm… Está bien, deje que hable con mi madre. – Me apoyo el teléfono en el pecho y le digo a mi madre.  
-Mamá, es Haymitch Albernathy- Se gira hacia mi y coge el teléfono.  
-Haymitch… Si… Claro… No crees que… Vale… Nos vemos entonces, adiós.  
Levanta la caeza y me mira, me sonríe y me abraza.  
-Auch… Mamá… ¿Qué pasa?  
Me suelta y me sonríe.  
-Tu padre vendrá a por ti dentro de unas horas. 


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPÍTULO 3. BIENVENIDA A PALACIO.

-Tu padre vendrá a por ti dentro de unas horas.  
Abro los ojos como platos ¿vendrá enseguida? ¿Tan pronto?  
-Pero… ¿Y la noche de pizza y peli?  
Rie y me mira cariñosamente, me acaricia la mejilla y dice.  
-¿No es eso lo que te preocupa verdad?- Niego con la cabeza- Oh cariño, todo estará bien, te iré a visitar cuando pueda.  
-Promételo mamá.  
-Te lo prometo. Ahora vete a cambiar.  
-¿Qué tiene de malo esto?- Pregunto estirando la sudadera.  
-Nada, solo que vas a palacio y…  
-Está bien, está bien… Le doy un beso sonoro y subo las escaleras. Llego a la habitación y me cambio. ( 2). Me vuelvo a hacer bien la trenza y listo.  
-Palacio real, prepárate, porque allá va Katniss Everdeen.  
Meto la ropa sucia a lavar, y en el bolso meto algo de maquillaje, el móvil y mi monedero. En eso suena el timbre, me acerco a la ventana y veo una furgoneta negra, y un coche entre cuatro motos, todos con el símbolo de la familia real.  
-Vaya por dios… Que listos son,…- Nótese el sarcasmo. Con una sonrisa bajo las escaleras. Abajo veo que unos hombres de negro ya están sacando mis cosas por la puerta, veo la luz de la cocina prendida así que me dirijo allí, abro la puerta, entro como si nada y sin mirar quien había allí abro la puerta de la nevera y saco un refresco. Cuando me giro todos me están mirando, mi madre con una mirada suplicante, seguramente pidiéndome que me comporte, el que supongo que es Haymitch con una sonrisa divertida mientras niega con la cabeza y apoyado contra la encimera hay un chico con los brazos cruzados, pelo rubio revuelto, ojos azules penetrantes y una sonrisa ladeada que enamora. Sacudo la cabeza para disipar esos pensamientos, me aclaro la garganta y digo.  
- Emm… Perdón por la tardanza…- Me acerco a la encimera y me siento sobre esta, justo enfrente del chico guapo.  
-Haymitch, Peeta, esta es Katniss, cariño compórtate un poco…  
-¿Con que tú eres la princesa no? Como has crecido…- Dice Haymitch.  
-Diecisiete años dan para mucho.- Respondo irónicamente mientras doy un sorbo a mi refresco, este trae tanto gas que me ahogo y escupo todo el refresco al chico de los ojos bonitos. Dios tengo que dejar de ponerle motes por sus encantos.  
-Ya veo ya… -Dice entre risas y se para. –Anda muchacho, sácate la chaqueta.  
Este, que me estaba lanzando una mirada llena de odio, se la saca sin rechistar y sin apartar la mirada de mi. Debajo lleva una camisa que le marca los bíceps, mi mirada los recorre deseando tocarlos y cuando vuelvo a su cara él me está observando con esa sonrisa ladeada. Enrojezco notablemente y todos ríen provocando que agache la cabeza.  
-Bien, tenemos que irnos preciosa.  
Me giro mirando a mi madre con sorpresa, ¿preciosa? ¿me lo ha llamado a mi? Mi madre ríe y dice.  
-Ay Haymitch… Nunca canvias… Tranquila cariño me lo llamaba a ti y…  
-Y los motes se heredan para él.-La corto Peeta.  
-Exacto, he aquí la segunda generación de las "preciosas", anda vámonos antes que _su majestad _se enfade. Rose, ha sido un placer volver a verte.  
-Lo mismo digo Haymitch, cuidala.  
-Oh no! Yo no me encargaré de ella. Será el muchacho, si, es joven, pero es bueno.  
Mi madre se gira hacia él y le dice:  
-Como le hagan daño, iré a por ti y te dejaré sin el carnet de padre.- Todos reímos menos él que tiene unos ojos tan abiertos que parece que se le van a salir de la cuenca de los ojos. Mi madre para de repente y sigue- Va enserio.  
-Tranquila sra. Everdeen, la protegeré con mi vida.  
Mi madre asiente y se dirige a mí, me seca la boca como a una niña pequeña y me abraza.  
-Cariño, pórtate bien y cualquier cosa llámame al móvil ¿vale?  
-Si mamá…- Salto de la encimera, lo que hace que caiga mal, me doble el pie y en ese momento unos brazos fuertes me sujetan, evitando que me pegue un trompazo contra el suelo. Levanto la mirada y allí esta él con esos ojos azules en los que te pierdes… Sacudo la cabeza y me levanto, me apoyo en sus bíceps y no puede evitar apretarlos para saber si son de verdad. A este acto él empieza a reír y todos con él, provocando que me vuelva a sonrojar. Me levanto me acomodo la ropa y cojo el bolso.  
-Bien. ¿Nos podemos ir ya?  
-Oh, claro preciosa.  
Me despido de mi madre y salgo detrás de Haymitch, detrás de mí viene Peeta, y cuando salimos de la casa veo que se me unen dos guardias más a los costados. Subo al coche y a mis lados se sientan Haymitch y Peeta, saludo a mi madre y el coche arranca.  
-¿Hacia falta tanta seguridad? ¿No será muy evidente?  
-Toda seguridad es poca, y a estas horas de la noche no será evidente como lo sería mañana después de que todo el país se halla enterado de la noticia.- Dice Peeta seriamente sin apartar la mirada de los cristales tintados.  
Allí acaba la única conversación que tuvimos en los 50 minutos que había de camino a palacio.  
Cuando llegamos entramos por una entrada trasera, tss… seguramente el que se hace llamar padre se avergonzaba de su hija.  
-No se avergüenza de ti, es por tu seguridad.- Dijo Haymitch leyéndome la mente.  
Cuando entramos a palacio una fila de sirvientes y hombres y mujeres miran al frente. Haymitch carraspea y todos se ponen rectos, Peeta se va y se acomoda al final de la fila.  
-Katniss, estos son los principales sirvientes de palacio.  
Sonrio y voy tras Haymitch, que me va diciendo nombres y ocupaciones, algunas ni las conozco, y tampoco sé cómo puede saberse todos los nombres.  
-Esta es Sae, la cocinera.  
Voy y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Oigo como todos hacen un sonido de sorpresa y se giran hacia mí.  
-¿He hecho algo mal?- Pregunto sorprendida girando la cara hacia Haymitch, que me mira con una sonrisa burlona.  
-Igualita que tu madre… Fuera está bien, aquí dentro todo es diferente.  
-Bueno, pues yo no voy a cambiar mis costumbres por enterarme que de repente mi padre desaparecido por 17 años es el Rey.- Digo intentando parecer "serena", si es así como le llaman en este pequeño mundo.  
-Vaya, si que pareces tu madre… Tendríamos que seguir tu ejemplo.  
Asiento y me giro. A lo lejos veo como Peeta mira al frente mientras ríe y niega. Maldito cabrón, ¿Quién se cree que es? Así seguimos hasta que por fin se acaban los chefs, cocineros, pasteleros y todos los que tienen que ver con limpieza, cocina y servicio.  
-Bien, esta Effie, tu tutora de "protocolo" o algo así…  
-Ya nos conocemos, y no son tonterías para tu opinión.  
-Yo no he dicho que sean tonterías…  
-Pero lo has pensado.- Dice apuntándole con el abanico, he de mencionar que ahora lleva un vestido lleno de lo que parecen ser ¿mariposas?, de todas formas es precioso, una peluca naranja y unos zapatos a juego.  
-Siento lo de esta tarde, no era mi intención incomodarte.  
-Oh! Tranquila querida, ven aquí.- Me acerco y le doy un beso y un abrazo. Cuando me separo le digo:  
-Por cierto, ¡Me encanta tu vestido!  
Haymitch carraspea y dice:  
-Bien, si no te importa seguimos, este es Gale, tu instructor de equitación.- me giro estupefacta.  
-¿E-equitación?  
-Si preciosa, ya sabes eso de montar los caballitos…  
-¡Se lo que es!- Me giro y le doy un beso a Gale, tiene ojos grises y piel aceitunada, podríamos hacernos pasar por familia tranquilamente.  
-Tranquila, es más fácil de lo que parece.-Dice intentándome tranquilizarme, supongo.  
-Eso espero…  
-Bien, esta es Johanna, tu instructora de defensa personal.  
-¡Oh perfecto! Acabaré con magulladuras hasta entre los dedos de los pies.  
Le doy un beso, Johanna es alta, guapa y tiene un pelo negro azabache precioso cogido en una coleta bien tirante.  
-Este es Finnick, el instrutor de natación.  
-¡Algo que se me puede dar bien por fin! Es un placer- Digo mientras reparto más besos.  
-Y este es Betee, tu tutor, según nos ha informado tu padre, quieres entrar en Oxford y él te ayudará para el examen de selectividad.  
-¡Oh es perfecto!  
-Trabajaremos duro para que estés preparada lo mejor posible.  
-¡Muchas gracias!  
Seguimos saludando a algún intructor y a mandatarios de seguridad, hasta que llego hasta Peeta, el último de la fila.  
-Bueno, y para acabar, este es Peeta, será tu "guardaespaldas" por así decirlo, no se separá de ti en ningún momento.  
-¿En ningún momento?  
-En _ninguno.-_ Dijo Peeta, me paré de puntillas y le di un beso de mala gana, vi un ligero rubor y reí.  
- ¿No tengo ningún instructor de tiro con arco?-Pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos con Haymitch a una zona de palacio.  
-¿Haces tiro?- Preguntó Peeta.  
-Si, y mi preferido es el recorrido en bosque. ¿Por?  
-Yo también hago.  
Me paro y me giro con los ojos como platos.  
-¿Me estas tomando el pelo?  
-No, ¿deberia?  
-No, y… ¿Dónde haces?  
-Fuera de palacio claro… Aquí no te dejan entrar un arma ni por asomo.  
En eso me choco con Haymicth. Me había entretenido tanto mirando a Peeta que no miraba por donde iba. Caigo hacia atrás y por segunada vez los brazos de Peeta me salvan de un chichón.  
-¿Estas bien?  
Me quedo mirando esos ojos azules como el mar, observo sus pestañas largas, y su cabello revuelto caer sobre su frente. En definitiva, no he visto ser más hermoso.  
-Preciosa, que se te cae la baba…  
Caraspeo y me paro.  
-Gracias, de nuevo.- El solo sonríe suficientemente y seguimos caminando.  
-Bien, en esta zona de palacio es dónde os mudareis, es la zona más privada, el rey a creído que así mantendrás tu intimidad y que te sentirás más a gusto…  
-Espera- le interrumpe Peeta- ¿mudareis?  
En ese momento abro la boca, y seguramente se me estarán por salir los ojos de su sitio. ¿Dormiré tan cerca de este Dios que es mi "guardaespaldas"? No podré soportarlo… ¡Pero qué digo! ¡Dios Katniss, lo acabas de conocer!  
-Si os mudareis los _dos _aquí- dice esto mientras nos señala a los dos- así ella estará más segura. Ya tenéis las cosas en vuestras habitaciones. Buenas noches.  
No decimos nada mientras vemos como se aleja por el pasillo.  
-Ah! ¡Y _Bienvenida a palacio_!- Chilla mientras me hace una reverencia estúpida. No puedo evitar reír, y cuando me giro Peeta-diosgriego-Mellark me está observando como si fuera lo más precioso este mundo. Le sonrío y el sacude la cabeza y dice:  
-Bien, vamos a dormir.  
Me acompaña hasta donde debe ser mi habitación, y efectivamente, al entrar están todas mis cosas allí. Entro, apoyo la cabeza en la puerta y lo observo, sus fracciones son perfectas, será un placer que no se separe de mí en _ningún _momento, rio y el me mira enarcando una ceja.  
-Buenas noches mi princesa.- Me da un beso en la mejilla y se va, observo como cruza el pasillo, vaya culo que tiene… Em… Digo… Pues eso, cruza el pasillo, entra en la habitación que hay justo en frente de la mía y cierra la puerta, no sin antes mirarme por encima del hombro.  
Cierro la puerta y me cambio. Cuando me meto en la cama cierro los ojos y pienso, que seguramente esta noche no tendré pesadillas. 


End file.
